It's Supposed to be Stretchy
by Arufabetto
Summary: An art room adventure goes a bit too far... Random SasuNaru smut. Rated M for graphic yaoi. Collab with Shmoobunny182.


"Come on, Naruto, I know you like me," Sasuke purred, leaning forward, pressing himself against the blonde. He grinned slyly, bringing his face dangerously close to Naruto's.

The smaller boy's body was trembling a few mere centimeters from the force acting upon it. "S-Sasuke..." he stuttered, trying to withdraw from the attention, but he found himself pinned against the wall.

"What? You know you want this" Sasuke lowered his head down next to the blonde's face; warm breath caressing his cheeks as he spoke. He couldn't help but smirk at the look of mixed emotion on Naruto's face; his emotions were obviously at war over the idea. He waited for a moment, watching the blonde face he knew so well.

Naruto shut his eyes, scrunching up his face in the process. He felt Sasuke reaching out, tugging at the end of his shirt. Sasuke grinned, sliding his hand under the blonde's shirt and stroking his stomach. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he said, rubbing his hand over Naruto's already excited nipples.

"Nn...uh." Naruto's face turned bright red to the touch of the raven.

"Hm? No? Something tells me otherwise," Sasuke said with a laugh.

Naru could feel himself harden as Sasuke's hand ghosted over the hard nub on his right. Sasuke laughed, moving his hand downward now, towards the blonde's lower region. Sasuke made a move to unbutton the blonde's jeans, and then knelt down, and gripped the zipper in his mouth, slowly pulling it down.

If it was even possible, the blonde's face flushed even more red. "Nnn... N-no, not here," he stammered, trying to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke stumbled back a few steps but regained balance and stopped himself, once again making his way over to his little play mate. "Here's as good as anywhere," he said, tugging at the elastic of Naruto's boxers.

The two were currently in the school art room after hours where they were supposed to be working on there linoleum block printing projects. At first, they truly had been working, but after about an hour of watching Naruto, and thinking about the teacher's instructions on block printing ("Don't worry if the linoleum is bigger than the block, it's supposed to be stretchy"), Sasuke couldn't resist anymore.

Sasuke made his move and pulled down Naruto's boxers, setting his erection free. The blonde shivered as he felt a strong breeze pass over him. Sasuke smirked, assuming the shiver was one of pleasure. He leaned forward, running his hands over the length of the blonde's tool. The raven's skilled hands moved from the tip to the base in one quick motion. Then again… and again.

"N-no...s-stop Sasu... Nnn" Sasuke's pace quickened. Naruto let out a soft moan.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms, his fingernails digging into the other boy's flushed skin. He pulled Naruto from against the wall and tossed him onto the ground, straddling his hips. More moans and a few groans escaped the blonde's mouth. Sasuke brought is attention back to Naruto's face. He dipped down and landed a passionate kiss. He poked his tongue into Naru's mouth and started to explore around, tasting every last inch. He wasn't surprised at all when the blonde started to return the kiss, his tongue fighting back. Naruto pressed himself forward, attempting to gain control over the raven.

The battle for dominance raged on. In the end, Sasuke was the winner. (Which is as he intended.) They detached for air, Instead of going back down, the raven held out 3 fingers in front of his blond angel's face. "Suck." Sasuke gave a devious smirk.

"W-wha?" Naruto blinked, shifting back from Sasuke slightly. Sasuke continued grinning. "You heard me. Suck." He stood up, removing his jeans in the process.

Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's fingers. (A/N:// omnomnom) He started sucking on each of them until they were slick and succulent.

"How delicious," Sasuke purred, "but let's move a little lower." He grinned seductively, leaning forward to kiss Naruto again. His trailed his fingers down the boy's chest, letting his hand settle on his hip, just above his cock. He again, grasped the boy's length, moving his hand up and down once again. Now that said boy was once again 'excited' he let go and brought his hand to Naruto's backside.

His fingers were still wet with saliva from Naruto's mouth, and he shifted his hand down to Naruto's ass, trailing his fingertips around the boy's entrance. Naruto gasped and shuddered at his touch, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Sasuke fiddled is fingers around inside Naruto in a scissor like motion. "S..Sasuke! Th-that h-hurts...nnn.. pull them out!" Sasuke just kissed him, leaving his fingers to work their magic.

Naruto attempted to pull back from the kiss, gasping softly and trying to form bits of words, but Sasuke just continued pressing their mouths together, blocking any form of communication the blonde was trying to make. The raven could feel his own cock throbbing, and growled, unable to contain himself any longer. He tore off his boxers and forced the blonde to the floor in one swift motion. Sasuke grabbed the linoleum that was lying out on the ground and with his knowledge of knowing how stretchy it is, took a few seconds to wrap it around his dick as a makeshift condom.

He positioned himself above Naruto's tight entrance and gradually lowered himself in and slowly entered. "Aaahh," Naruto moaned, his entire body shaking slightly. Sasuke grinned, pulling out and repeating the motion, thrusting into the blonde at a steady pace.

"Sasuke! Nn...ahhh!" Tears were welling up in Naruto's eyes. The Raven could tell his blond was in pain but had too much proud to declare it. He kept going but to distract Naruto from the pain, he brought his hands back around the blonde's member. He stroked they boy's cock, and Naruto responded accordingly with a series of moans, his hips bucking. "Ahh...S-sasu..feels good," he managed to gasp out, his back arching in pleasure.

Just then he felt something he never felt from the ass. "Sasuke, do that again!" "Hn. Found it." Sasuke responded and continued pounding into his boyfriend. Naruto groaned with delight, choking out pleads for more between short gasps of breath. Sasuke obliged, continuing to thrust against the blonde's sweet spot.

* * *

In a matter of time, both boys were sweaty and shaking with pleasure on the cool tiled floor. Naruto's head was lying on Sasuke's chest, his warm breath brushing against the bare skin. "I love you, Sasuke..." he murmured, shifting slightly so he could kiss the other boy.

"....I love you too dobe."

"Teme!!" Sasuke let out a low chuckle and Naruto looked up and him and smiled.

After several moments in silence, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and stood them both up. "Let's go get cleaned up," he said, pulling his boyfriend along, towards the locker room where the showers were located.


End file.
